


胯下谄媚

by 永久动人 (YongJiuDongRen)



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:09:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22616917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YongJiuDongRen/pseuds/%E6%B0%B8%E4%B9%85%E5%8A%A8%E4%BA%BA
Summary: 被豢养小孩林说出逃后折返简亓怀抱，在简亓办公室主动求爱示好。
Relationships: 亓说, 祺鑫 - Relationship
Kudos: 27





	胯下谄媚

**Author's Note:**

> 「祺鑫/车/亓说」  
> 永久动人

林说耸了耸肩膀上的背包带，惴惴不安地按下了简亓办公室的楼层号码。从仿佛被囚牢束缚的监禁生活出逃以后，林说连续做了一月的噩梦。梦中的简亓割掉了他的手腕，解剖了他的肢体，喝掉了他的鲜血。比性欲当头的简亓更可怕。

只要我乖乖表现，他，一定会消气的吧。

林说置身在中层员工的隔间办公区里，飞快敲击键盘的声响和接通电话的机械式回答让他有些寒冷。像极了简亓的冷漠，孤高，平静表象下隐藏的暴怒，阴谋，尖利，带给林说的战栗和忐忑。

他默然地埋下头，试图把脸埋进颈窝里藏着。这里的所有和他都有一个共同点，那就是属于简亓。林说加快了步伐，从嘈杂中脱身，走进一条漆黑的过道。没有灯光，墙壁上挂满的立体抽象画走近便可见，最深处是一扇朱红色的门，一切都是那么诡异。

林说弯曲着手指用关节轻扣办公室门。无人应答，那么简亓一定在。他颤抖地握住门把手犹豫不决，最终推开了那扇门，抬头的一瞬间与虚眯双眼凝视他的简亓视线交叠。

“简哥。”  
“说吧？” 简亓握着在咖啡杯里打转的手并未停下，只云淡风轻地回应了一句。暗淡无光的角落的那边侧脸上，嘴角不觉上扬，那是势在必得和揶揄林说的弧度。

“我…”  
林说哽咽着低下头，把求饶的言语都吞进了肚里，伸手探向了脖颈，放慢了撩开校服外套的动作，让颈部以下的白皙肉体和充满诱惑力的锁骨缓缓呈现在简亓眼前。他知道，在前戏里，只有慢动作才会勾起简亓的性欲。

那就让简亓，好好品，慢慢来。

“自己选择的路。” 简亓抿了一口咖啡，站起身来，踱步走向林说。

他也不知道从什么时候开始对眼前这个男孩产生了极大的兴趣和极度狂热。只要林说出现在他的视野之内，弯腰，整理衣领，抿嘴，熟睡，受惊，所有动作和神态，都能让他内心烈火燎原。只要林说在，他就想逼迫林说真情地演绎出自己的媚态，伏在简亓的胯下求欢和奉承的模样，摆出浪荡的姿势乞求他的进入和蹂躏，然后一遍遍地哭着求饶。这些画面仅仅在简亓的脑海里播放，就已经足够诱人。

林说软弱地坐在角落的沙发里，发颤地唤了一声“简亓”，便一颗颗地解开内衬扣子。跟前的人操干了自己无数回，林说自然而然也轻车熟路地双臂环住简亓的脖颈，让赤裸的胸膛在简亓的西服上来回蹭动，纤细的腰肢也暴露在空气中不安分地扭动。这无疑就是挑衅和勾引，简亓的雄性荷尔蒙一触即发，脑间不断回放林说欲求不满而涨红了脸的片段，加之禁欲了整整一个月，脑子里的那根弦，崩了。

简亓顺势把林说的腰搂得死死的，手指也探进衬衣里抚摸腰上光滑的嫩肉，茧子在腰侧一遍遍地划线，惹得跟前的人舒服得仰起头。娇嫩的肌肤被摸得开始发烫，连续一月未被简亓触碰的私处又渐渐发痒，难耐肉穴深处的瘙痒，林说只得微张着嘴唇，低吟欲出。简亓立刻含住了他的嘴。

简亓细致地亲吻了林说的脸庞，额头，鼻尖，睫毛，越过嘴唇直接在林说下巴愈发凶狠地啃咬，引得怀中的人喘息连连，急忙将脖子伸长任凭简亓吮吸，留下一颗颗粉红色的痕迹，也是简亓征服过林说肉体最容易被发现的印记。

“嗯…简哥…不要吸了，好疼…” 林说仰着头被简亓肆掠侵袭得快要喘不上气，身体有些发软，手掌只能无力拍打着对方的胸膛表示抗拒，换来的却是被简亓粗暴地捏住下颌骨。两人在无光的角落注视着彼此，一个眼中满是娇弱和妩媚，一个眼中是无尽的宇宙，怒目却含情。

“床上叫我什么？”  
“老公…求你了…真的很疼。” 

简亓如愿以偿地笑了，放松了手掌的力道，使自己的脸庞足够与林说相贴，不由分说地就吻了下去。林说被吻得忘情，不像初次接吻那般别扭和抵抗，在简亓的舌尖撬开他牙床前，便乖乖张开让人舌头能够直接探进口腔里。显然简亓觉得这点退让和乖巧并不足够，紧接着就肆意地在对方口中舔弄，汲取津液，触碰对方柔软的舌头，想要霸占他口腔中的每一片领地。林说闭着眼睛接受这个不太温柔的吻，舌尖与舌尖纠缠在一起，丝毫不顾晶莹的津液从嘴边溢了出来，濡湿了简亓的西裤。

“唔…老公…我好想你…” 林说一边回应着简亓的吻，一边用手轻轻抚慰自己的乳头，顿时一股热流和快感袭遍全身，让他更加兴奋地与简亓贴合在了一起。“这里痒…老公吸我吧...” 

林说从来不会表达柔情蜜意和淫言秽语，此刻却表现得异常焦急和火热，简亓知道他要什么。

简亓闻声俯下身子，一口含住林说胸膛前已经发硬的乳头，舌尖绕着乳珠不停地打转，不时用力地吮吸，牙齿也配合着在胸前厮磨和啃咬，仿佛真能吸出两滴奶水。林说的体质十分敏感，娇媚的吟哦从林说的喉咙里不断发出，支支吾吾地叫着简亓老公，此刻的情状已是绵软到任人摆布，唯一的力气都用来调整姿势，按着简亓的脑袋，好让他含得更深，也让自己更舒服。

“学乖了。还知道奉承了？” 简亓猛地吸了一口林说胸前的红豆，挑逗得林说十分难安，只能伏在简亓的肩膀上，让赤裸的肉体磨蹭着西装布料来缓解自己的难受。感到自己的性器被人蹭动，西裤里的东西不断膨胀，简亓暗暗地骂了一声，脑子里戏谑林说的把戏通通消失，只想把林说按在沙发里一顿猛干，操得他淫荡地呻吟，操得他喊不出声，操得他全身发软，操得他失声痛哭，操得他只可以本能收缩着穴口。

“老公是不是硬了…”  
“硬了。” 

简亓迅速把自己的西裤褪到腿腕，提着林说的裤脚将裤子脱离。两个人保留着最后一道防线，性器都在贴身内裤的包裹中挺立着。简亓伸手抚摸着林说的肌肤，从脚踝，摸遍白皙的大腿，到让林说羞耻不已的部位。“湿得挺快，内裤都能拧出水了。” 简亓隔着内裤逗弄了林说一番，指甲揉刮着柱身，就是不给痛快，直到林说急不可耐地握住简亓的手腕引向幽径。

“老公…我受不了了…操我吧……我不该乱跑…小穴快痒死了…” 简亓咽了咽口水，食指轻松地扯下林说的内裤，将林说腿间淫秽的光景一览无余，顺着囊袋的纹痕一路指向对方紧闭微颤的幽穴。“一个月没碰，更紧了是不是？”简亓调笑般问道，一边凭借着林说肠道溢出的淫液做润滑，将两根手指插入林说的后穴，循着熟悉的路径开始抽送，插到穴肉松软下来，紧逼的甬道内发出水渍声响。

仅仅几根手指的捣弄，林说就现了原形。

久未经事的肠道加速了蠕动的频率，麻酥的快感从修长的手指和肠壁摩擦开始，一直传达到林说的后穴深处，刺激着大脑神经。随着简亓加快了手指抽插的力度和速度，小穴只得本能张合，吸住体内的手指，每一次抽出，从简亓指尖流到衬衣摆的液体只增不减。

简亓似乎意犹未尽，林说却已经不堪折磨。

“老公不要用手指了……我…里面全是水了…插进来好不好……想要老公的…” 林说把住男人的手腕，又紧紧拽住对方的衣角，指尖滑过胯骨皮层的肌肤，似有若无地撩拨着男人心中的火焰。林说胡乱地扒拉简亓的内裤，想要得到可以让自己彻底释放的硬物，同时软糯地掰开自己的臀瓣，渴望简亓的进入。而这几个连续的动作，无不在挑战简亓的忍耐极限。

简亓偏了偏头，扯得筋骨嘎吱作响，俯下身子深情而狂热地吻着林说的嘴唇，吮吸，撕咬，舔舐，步步紧逼，让林说的舌头毫无退路，唯有伸前与简亓的舌头缠绕在一起。

“唔……啊……” 林说的口腔和津液被不断搅弄，只能不时流出单音节发音表达自己的兴奋。简亓明显感受到自己的胯部被林说的臀部拍打，顶撞出充满色欲的啪啪声，他知道这是林说急不可耐的表现，也知道林说的甬道里有多汹涌澎湃。他在勾引他，引诱他。 

简亓一边加快手指的动作到极点，一边揉捏着林说翘起的屁股。就在林说呻吟最媚骨的时刻，简亓拔出被体液沾湿了的手指，插进了林说的嘴里，趁着穴口快要合上的一刹那，扶着自己肿胀不堪的性器挺了进去。

“嘶…林说，这么紧是不是想夹死我？” 简亓倒吸了一口凉气，硕大的阴茎在身下人幽穴里长驱直入，直插最深处。

“啊……简…老公操我啊……好硬…” 林说原本沉浸在亲热的接吻里，后穴一瞬间经历了空虚到被填满的滋味，终于崩溃地喊了出来。

简亓撩开林说额前被汗液打湿了的刘海，好更清楚地四目相对。简亓笑了，笑得温柔。

然而林说却被坚硬的阴茎完全霸占，一丝缝隙都不留，插入体内的性器和性欲还在膨胀，把狭窄的甬道撑开，扩张这个男人温柔而暴烈的空间。简亓单手扶着林说的腰肢，下体不住地在后穴里疯狂抽插，每一次抽出，都比前一次更浅，每一次插入，都比前一次更深。

“小穴要爽死了……老公好棒…好棒……不够……啊啊啊不可以…那里不可以……” 林说从没有体会过简亓这样的对待，从头皮到脚趾尖的刺激，兴奋地满面潮红，连吐出的气都在两人之间氤氲成了春色。简亓也被第一次主动的林说迷惑了，就着自己圆润饱满的龟头，再一次顶开紧缩的肠道，凶猛地捅了进去。简亓早就对眼前诱人的胴体熟悉不过了，他的痣长在哪儿，亲吻多久会需要换气，指尖刮他的腹部他会敏感地眯起眼睛，露出狐狸的笑容…以及，他最脆弱致命的敏感点在哪里。

简亓立即在对方淫穴的最深处找到了可以击垮林说的敏感点，双手扶稳雪白的细腰固定好姿势，对着敏感点就是一顿狂戳猛操，时而用龟头细腻地摩擦那一块绝对领域。

在外人看起来衣冠楚楚又精干，当着自己的面儿就是个禽兽。穿上衣服好像只能文谈，脱下衣服十个林说也不如他精力旺盛。这就是简亓体内潜藏的力量和勇猛，无人能识，一旦爆发，便不可收拾。林说不是没遭受过简亓的折腾，被吊起来过，从天黑到天亮没日没夜地被干，也有过被操到自己射不出精的经历。但他最怕的，还是简亓对准了自己的敏感点行事。

林说的眼角被逼出了晶莹的泪水，咬紧下嘴唇也无法承受体内巨大的瘙痒，和心头的羞耻之感。他仰起头用红唇蹭简亓的嘴角，鼻尖和下巴，试图示意讨好，可简亓并不放在眼里，依然顶在敏感点，细致的研磨和凶狠的顶撞不断交替。“啊啊啊……老公…求求你了……骚穴痒得不行了…要死掉了…” 林说难以忍受地叫喊出声，沙哑的声音中掺杂着啜泣和乞求，这声音从悦耳的挑逗变成了崩溃的喊叫。

“还跑不跑？”  
“不跑了……天天留在老公身边…”  
“留在我身边做什么？”  
”让老公操……让老公干……只求老公不要…不要弄那里了……” 

简亓如愿以偿地听到了满意答案，抱着林说的大腿朝自己身前拉进距离，挺起狰狞的阴茎再一次插进仍在抽搐的后穴。林说配合得拱起了腰部，任凭简亓侵犯自己的密处，不自觉地扭动着胯部和纤细的腰肢，增添两个人的情趣，更重要的是，顺应简亓的攻势，迎合他的横冲直撞和肆意抽送。

两个人意乱情迷的时候，就什么都忘了，只想着占有彼此。我包裹着你，你进入了我。这就是最原始，最本能，最干柴烈火的表达。

简亓跪在林说两腿之间，用力掰开他细嫩紧致的臀肉，一次又一次地扫荡林说身体的每一寸，一次又一次把林说被操得红肿的穴肉暴露在自己眼前。林说早已被简亓猛烈的进攻弄得服服帖帖，手扶在简亓的强健有力的臂膀上，又一次次被简亓按在沙发上，十指相扣。

“嗯啊…老公插得好深……骚穴被撑得好舒服……还要再进去一点…插到底……呜…” 

听到林说的蛊惑般的呻吟和呜咽，下体又被逼仄而紧致的肠壁咬含，简亓索性把林说的双腿折成M字形，更加粗暴蛮横地操弄快要高潮的后穴，坚硬的耻毛一遍遍扎着林说大腿根娇嫩的肌肤，精囊也在激烈的碰撞中在屁股上拍打，发出的啪啪声和林说的娇喘回荡在办公室内。

“爽不爽？嗯？” 

“爽…好爽……老公插到底了…不行了…慢一点…要被操死了……真的要…啊啊啊好棒” 

林说扯着脖子浪荡地淫叫，后背在沙发上蹭动，一边被简亓操得放声浪叫，一边夹紧了硬挺的性器，甬道里一边分泌着淫秽的蜜液。简亓使出要把林说就地操死的精力，挺起阴茎在穴内深入浅出，将鲜红的穴肉操翻出来，听着林说嘴里不断冒出的浪荡语言和喘息，简亓低下头，猛地加快了抽送的频率，仿佛要把眼前的人干穿，用欲望把两个人填满，然后吞没掉。

“老公……真的不行了…好快…插得……我好爽……老公操死我算了……” 不知道什么时候，林说的脸颊上遍布泪痕，眼角挂着一颗透亮的泪珠，嘴角还有来不及吞咽的津液。林说用尽最后的力气直起身子，在简亓的侧脸落下轻吻，这无疑催动着简亓的欲望登顶，性器以最凶悍的方式插干林说的后穴。

“要不行了……唔啊啊啊……” 林说已经被操了个天翻地覆，从私密处开始酥软无力，大脑也愈渐神志不清醒，淫穴和肠壁在数次捣弄后不断痉挛，同时快感也到达了巅峰，伴随着一声略带嘶哑的尖叫声，身体猛地颤抖，浑浊的精液喷薄而出，准当地射在简亓的腹部和衣角上。

“妈的。” 到达高潮的内壁一松一紧，简亓咬紧牙关，振起男人的勇猛，尽可能地冲刺了良久，最终直插到底，将炽热浓稠的精液全部射进林说后穴的最深处。

“简总，您的文件。”  
“唔…老公……不要拔出去。”


End file.
